My Green Valentine
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: Ichigo gets dumped by masaya, guess who's there to cheer her up? this my first yuri so cut me some slack!


**MC: this is my first Yuri, so cut me some slack, people.**

**VerdeRenamon: you'll do great!**

**Ryou: i...hate...you.**

**Mastercontrol Presents:**

**My Green Valentine!**

**(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)**

Ichigo was sobbing her eyes out at the park today, no one knew why she was upset.

...except Lettuce, who was walking twords her.

**Flashback: 2 weeks ago...**

Ichigo was skipping happily, two weeks until Valentine's Day and already she was twitterpated.

"today's the day! today, i prove my love to Masaya!" she said.

Lettuce was following her, for some time now, she had developed a crush on our favorite redhead, but Ichigo loved Masaya.

"if only..." Lettuce thought.

Ichigo had sunk her entire salary on a ruby promise ring, it sparkled and shone with love.

as she closed it, she held the case to her chest.

but, when she got to Masaya's house...

NOOOOOOOO!

Lettuce saw what had happened and sped to ichigo's side.

What she saw would haunt her for a very long time.

Masaya was making out with Mint!

"Mint, how could you?" Lettuce said.

"Ichigo, this isn't how i wanted it to end..." Masaya said.

"BUT YOU WANTED IT END!" screamed Ichigo.

"face it Ichigo, Masaya deserves a mature companion, not a lovestruck crybaby!" sneered Mint.

Ichigo ran, still in tears...

Lettuce could only watch as her friend ran away.

**a week later...**

having quit the cafe, Ichigo sunk into depression, a few more days until valentine's day and she was without a valentine.

When Lettuce saw this, she decided to make a change.

She also quit the cafe and sunk her final paycheck into a emerald promise ring.

she also got a job as a librarian to help suport herself.

...but her job was not finished.

**at the alien's ship...**

Pai was working on a new invention when Lettuce came by.

"can i help you with somthing, Lettuce?" he asked.

"Pai, do you still have that mutated strain of Herpies?" she asked.

"yes, let me guess, Masaya was caught cheating with Mint?" he asked as he handed her the vile.

"how did you know?" Lettuce wondered.

"guy's intuition..." said Pai.

At home, Lettuce began to orcostraite her plot, she took a cherry pie, added lots of sugar, injected the herpies virus into the pie and baked it.

she walked it over to Mint's mansion where Masaya was sleeping over.

"gee, Lettuce, thanks!" Masaya said as he smelled the pie.

Lettuce smiled sweetly, but inside she was laughing like a madman, she walked home with a sinister smile on her face.

**WARNING!: the next scene gets pretty gross, if you are not into this sort of thing, stop reading this fic now.**

Mint and Masaya enjoyed the pie until the last slice.

after which, they proceded to watch a slasher flick.

as they watched it, Mint began to feel a warm, burning sesation in her body, as did Masaya.

AHHHHH!

Mint screamed to find that Masaya's face was covered in pus-leaking sores, as was his chest.

her body was no different as sores were cropping all over, causing both to writhe in burning pain.

the sores only got bigger as the pain became worse, Mint's hair was beginning to wither and fall out, and Masaya's body began to show traces of bone.

suddenly, the parts of them that wasn't affected began to swell and ther lungs began to fill with pus, making it difficult to breathe.

as the final nail in the coffin, both began to swell with pus and blood until...

BLOORRRRP!

both teens exploded, all that remained was some limbs and a mess of foul-smelling liquid.

**Flashback End...**

Ichigo having stopped crying, looks at her watch.

"almost time..." she said.

she took out her promise ring just as Lettuce walked by.

"...hi." she said.

"...hi." Lettuce said back.

the green-haired mew took out her promise ring.

"Ichigo, i can't replace Masaya, but i would like to try..." she said.

"you...you already have, as of this moment, i an **through **with men..." she smiled as the two exchanged promise rings.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ichigo.." Lettuce said.

"likewise Lettuce-oneechan.." said Ichigo.

the two shared a passionate kiss...

**THE END**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
